Return
by Onyx89
Summary: Merlin was discovered and forced to leave. What will happen when Uther finds out about the 'refugee camp' for sorcerers and sends Arthur to investagate? My first fanfiction, Very mild slash. Rated T. Chapter 9 recently edited.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first try at a fanfiction and I'm not sure whether to continue. Mainly from Arthur and Merlin's point of view, may have others if I continue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin **

* * *

APOV

Another day, another execution. Since what happened with Merlin father has been obsessive with the persecution of magic, I wish I could have left with him - but Merlin insisted I stayed here, said it was 'my destiny' or something. Idiot, he should have been more careful.

"Anything else you require sire?" Joseph asked politely

"Not today" I sighed.

He left, quickly. Joseph was a nice lad, a bit too dull though... I never get to have the banter that I did with Merlin, he is too concerned with actually getting his job done. I smirked, then looking at the time went to sit through another of my fathers rants about 'the war against magic'

MPOV

I'd thought, after leaving Camelot, I wouldn't have to spend my time cleaning out stables - but no such luck.

"Hey Merlin you finished yet?" Eve's voice teased "come and get  
something to eat before you start eating he horses" I laughed then rushed inside.

"Wow, you've cooked something edible!" I gasped clutching at my heart.

"Shut up! It's hard enough finding food for a 'criminal' let alone cooking it"

"Are you talking about me or you?" I asked innocently and then ducked to avoid a flying spoon.

"I'm new here they don't know about my past so - dunce- I was talking about you."

We sat down, this bickering was part of everyday life - we'd even started tallying who won the arguments. She stopped eating then smiled.

"Uther is still furious that you got away, I wish I could have seen his face." she suddenly grew serious "Do you think you'll be able to go back - when Arthur is king I mean, I knew you two were close but did he know? You never talk about him..." she trailed off looking hopeful. I bit my lip, unsure.

"Yeah, he knew"

"Then why-" she started but I cut her off

"I told him to act shocked, if his father found out he knew it would cause turmoil and while I doubt Uther would execute his own son, he might have been exiled." I  
rushed the last part tripping over my words - trying and failing to  
end the conversation before I got too obviously upset.

"But surely he could have helped?" she persisted oblivious to my inner  
struggle for calm "I mean, he could have... Um... Kil - claimed it was  
a hoax or something"

I smiled at her sudden change of words - she knew my hatred of bloodshed. But also her expression - she was unsure, not the norm for her - usually she resolved situations through violent means this 'emotional stuff' as she called it threw her.

"Maybe, bu - but that didn't happen" I stood up quickly and left,  
leaving her looking out of place.

"Sorry" she called after me softly.

**Reviews are loved as well as constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to try and carry on with this but I have no idea where it's going - thank you for the reviews. I was suprised I got any :)**

**In the next chapters I might put in some flaschbacks to why Merlin left. **

--- 2 Days Later ---

**MPOV**

How?! How has Uther Pendragon found out about this place? This, one of the last places where magic can be practiced openly and he's coming to destroy it!

_"Calm"_ Mordred called to my mind and fixing me with an annoyed glare.

"How can I be calm at a time like this! We're going to be attacked!" To anyone else this would have seemed like a very one-sided conversation; I still wasn't comfortable talking in someone else's mind.

_"No matter how many men Uther brings he will never defeat us all, and we will know the numbers once Eve returns"  
_

"How can you be so relaxed..." I sighed, Mordred had a very straight forward view of the situation a.k.a attack anyone who attacks us. I thought we should leave, spare any bloodshed, but a lot of the people here are eager to get revenge on the man who destroyed their lives. Especially if the rumours are true and he's coming personally.

"Merlin if you carry on pacing you'll wear a grove into _my _floor, which I would not appreciate"

"Eve! What happened? How many are coming? W-"

"Calm down, and call a meeting we have matters to discuss. Now." the look in her eye scared me - I had seen it before, the night she saved me from Uther's men. Death. I ran off to gather the leaders.

**APOV**

.... We have been trekking for 3 days through this damp wilderness. My father was informed of a possible gathering of sorcerers in the forest, but so far all we had found was rain.

"Let's make camp!" I called to the handful of knights I'd brought with me to scout the area. Father wanted a definite location before sending an army,I could have carried on for another hour but none of my men looked up to it. They set up camp without a word.

"I'm going to catch something to eat!" I only got grunts or nods in return. "No need to get up" I muttered under my breath.  
Hunting was surprisingly easy in this part of the forest; I'd caught several rabbits by the time I made my way back.

- The yells I heard from the camp came to late -

By the time I'd got there 3 men were dead, leaving only me and Owen. But what surprised me most was that the attackers had stopped, the first slipped gracefully from the saddle and walked towards me. Her walk was smooth almost flowing, and her eyes were constantly flickering to different shades of blue.

"Are you Arthur Pendragon?" her voice held authority, and lying didn't seem like a good idea.

"Yes, and you are?" I was trying to match her tone but she didn't seem convinced.

"I am Eve; you will deliver a message to your father. Tell him; if he attacks us we attack him - and it is NOT a war he can win. Also if he wishes to contact us, he is to send a messenger alone, anyone else will be killed" she turned to leave.

"Wait! Why spare us? Why not the others?" admittedly it was a stupid question to ask, she might change her mind, but I had to know.

"They tried to take the life of a friend of mine, I have no reason to kill your friend and have been ordered not to kill you." she said the last part with a slight smile

"Merlin sends his regards"

Before I could even think to reply she had mounted her horse and cantered away.

For the trek home I was ecstatic, but of course I couldn't show it. Owen was a mess, his brother was one of the knights killed, I did my best to console him but my mind was elsewhere: Merlin was alive! He was safe somewhere, I hoped that he was laughing, oblivious to these events - but doubted it was true.

Did he miss me as much as I him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's short, I was thinking about having different flashback scenes leading to Merlins escape. **

**

* * *

**

**-- Flashback --**

_The whole hall was deathly quiet, all eyes fixed on the young man barley standing in the middle of the room. He lowered his hand slowly, panting. Gwen looked shocked and corcerned, looking to Morganna for some clue of what she should do. Morgana however looked calm, as if she was recording all the information for a later date - a later plan. Arthur just looked betrayed.  
Then as if he was remembering where he was, he looked around in fright; trembling as he met the eyes of the King.  
"Seize him!"  
_  
**-- End Flashback--**

**UPOV**

"Sire, Prince Arthur approaches." Arthur?! This snapped me out of my daydream.

"Bring him straight to me." I desperately needed to know what happened - did they find the camp, will I finally rid my land of magic? The great hall's doors swung open, Arthur walked in followed by only one knight? He set out with at least 3 others -

"What happened?"

"We ran into a group of sorcerers, the others - were killed..."

"So you found their camp! Give me the location a-"

"Their is more," Arthur interrupted his face grew dark " We didn't find them, they found us. One of them - Eve - had a message for you" It seemed to get colder as he told the story. A group of sorcerers threatening Camelot! This cannot be allowed.

"We will send out more men and search the entire forest."

"Father-" he started to protest but I silenced him with a wave of my hand.

"You need to understand that you cannot debate with sorcerers! They can't be trusted - your manservant was proof that they have already infiltrated our kingdom, I say kill the head - this 'rebellion' and the rest will follow after"

He looked at my pleadingly "I know father but shouldn't we at least try? I lost three men because you sent them after a sorcerer" he sighed "Just send one messenger -  
see their terms and if they are outrageous we'll send the knights in. You owe it to Camelot to prevent a war."

"Very well, but if I see the terms to be unreasonable there will be **no **further delays" relief flooded into Arthur's eyes he nodded quickly  
and marched out.

Why was he so relived we weren't going to attack the sorcerers? Could he feel sorry for them...? No. He believes as I do, he must want to prove himself a capable leader; I should encourage this behaviour...

**MPOV**

After spending 3 long hours debating our next course of action it was nice to be outside. We had scouts out prepared to kill anyone who looked a threat.

Eve was still inside defending her decision to kill the knights - the leaders thought it sent the 'wrong message' and she should be punished for it. Eve's just annoyed that she is in the wrong when Uther's soldiers kill thousands of sorcerers every year. Normally I would have gone home - but I had to see Eve as soon as possible.

"If you were waiting for me you should be a bit more observant." urgh, Claire; possibly the only downside of this haven (that and well -)

"Do you want to walk me home?" she tried to say this innocently but by the amount she batted her eyelids I was surprised she could see me.

"Well?" _not really but you dad is a leader and you'll make my life a __living hell if I don't._

"Of course Claire" the next 2 hours were horrible, she only knew how to talk about herself, if I tried to change the subject she'd pretend she didn't hear me and carry on. This was followed by me giving opinions on all of her extensive wardrobe - so you'd understand my  
relief when Eve realised where I was I saved me from being her life-size doll.

"Thank you so much! I owe you forever; I was a couple of minutes away from being stuffed." She looked at me and raised one eyebrow; we stared at each other before bursting into laughter. It was one of those moments that took my mind off the past, every time we regained control we'd set each other off again.

**-- Hours later--**

**APOV**

"Sir Leon are you sure you wish to go as the messenger? I would understand if you wanted to back down" He shook his head.

"It would be an honour sire" I sighed he was a fine soldier not to mention my best friend; I didn't want to lose him **(A.N Not meant to sound gay)**

"As long as you're certain. You'll have to go without your armour and only one dagger so they don't, well kills you. You leave immediately, Good  
Luck!" He turned and left, I prayed he would succeed; I couldn't bear to fight against Merlin.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long - I tend to write less in the holidays**  
**The next Chapter will be Uther's and Arthur's reactions **

* * *

**MPOV**

**--Flashback--**

_"Why didn't you tell me you were a sorcerer!? We could have prevented all of this" Arthur gestures to the prison cell that I'm being held in.  
__"You're Arthur **Pendragon** - son of a man who puts people to death for seeing magic, it would've been suicide." I sighed, even though he was annoyed at me, I was glad he was here.  
__"But I'm not him! I trusted you and thought I knew you..."  
__"You do know me - whether I can do magic or not doesn't change who I am!" His face softened and I knew I'd won, for now.  
__"Do you know what's worst of all?" he said in mock-anger "I'm going to have to get a new manservant, someone who will actually get to work on time and not constantly insult me."  
__"Don't know how you'll cope ... Prat"  
__"Idiot"  
__"Clotpole"  
__"Clotpole?!" Arthur asked incredulously. One look at his face and I was on the floor with laughter._

**--End Flashback--**

"So he was fine? - not limping or any other obvious injuries?"

"For the LAST time Merlin he was fine! If you ask me again I'll ask Claire on a date for you." Eve smiled fake-sweetly and went to start her shift on watch.

"You wouldn't"_ I hope_

"Oh really?" she raised one eyebrow "Cl-"

"Ok! Ok! No more queries!!!!!"

She shot me a smile "Don't forget it's your turn to cook"

**-- A Day Later --**

_Arthur's alive, Arthur's safe! _I chanted I'm my head

_"Get a grip"_ came Mordred's annoyed voice in my head _"The messenger has arrived and if you don't get here soon Camelot will be attacked."_ This snapped me back to reality. Things must really be bad.

_"On my way"_ Every time something good happens, something even worse happens in retaliation. I sighed and started to jog over. This quickly turned into a sprint as I heard raised voices

"We can't bargain with _'King'_ Uther, he's scum - we can**not** have anything to do with him!"

I could see Sir Leon's face from here – he was obviously annoyed at not being allowed into the meeting (though you can hear the shouting from outside) and debating whether to go in and defend Uther. His face lit up with surprise when he saw me coming.

"You're allowed in?" He whispered to me.

"Only with matters concerning Camelot" I lied, I liked Leon but it wouldn't help the situation if he knew I was one of the most powerful sorcerers here. We had always got on well, he was one of the best knights and I need to have him on my side. He suddenly looked worried

"Could they really destroy Camelot? I nodded, he turned white.

"Don't worry - I promise I'll do my best to stop that from happening" he looked sceptical but nodded.

"Time to enter hell" I mumbled to myself and opened the door.

Two of the Elders - Orion and Alexandria - were standing face to face glaring at each other. They both stopped and looked at me as I walked in.

"Well here's the expert" said Orion obviously continuing some previous argument "So Merlin, how well trained are the guards in Camelot? - could they beat us?"

Before I could even think of an answer Alexandria spoke up.

"The problem is not whether we can beat them but how many lives will be lost in the fight. There are so few of us left, a war could kill us all!"

"So you'd rather listen to King Uther then? - Commit to some unjust treaty that leaves us worse off than before?" Their voices were slowly getting louder, I wanted to step in but they'd probably just turn on me.

"We don't know that would happen! Proof that he's willing to listen is shown in the messenger outside - we should at least try a route that saves our peoples lives - or doesn't that matter to you Oaf!"

"Listen here woman -"

"Enough!" they turned round to face Roran, as our Leader he is both highly respected and feared to a certain extent - they both shut up.

"I have listened to what you both have to say." he turned to me "Merlin, do the knights of Camelot pose a serious threat?"

"We would be able to beat them" I answered honestly - Roran always knew when you were lying, "But there would be huge casualties on both sides and it's probable that you would have to kill every last knight before Uther would consider surrendering." I shuddered at the thought - Uther wouldn't give up while his son was alive.

Roran nodded and addressed everyone

"We shall arrange a meeting with Uther Pendragon on the hope of solving this conflict without any bloodshed" Murmurs spread throughout the room some faint cries of

"Coward!"

"My word is FINAL!" he shouted silencing the crowd "We shall suggest that three of our number meet with Uther a week from today. I will go of course - Eve?" he turned to face her "We may need someone in case magic is not enough" she hesitated

"Sir, Arthur has met me only as the woman who murdered his friends - my presence may hinder the likelihood of a treaty" he nodded and paced the room

"I would still prefer it if you came - your skills are unmatched" She nodded

"Of course sir"

"Merlin are you willing? It would be useful to have someone who knows Uther and his son" I nodded hastily

"Of course sir"

"Send he messenger in on your way out"

Leon still looked just as worried as when I left him, he turned to me was soon as I closed the door - eyes full of questions.

"Relax, the meeting went well - Roran wants to see you" I indicated inside.

_I'm going back to Camelot!_

_

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews!!! Keep them coming :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Sorry it took me awhile - I had writers block. Anyway thanks for the reviews!  
The next chapter will be Merlin's return to Camelot.**

**I've done Leons section in a slightly different stlye to the rest (just experimenting) I thought it would be good to show him seperate from the other characters.****

* * *

**

_APOV _

_--Flashback-- _

_I held my breath and lowered the smoking essence into the guard chamber. I was astonished at how quickly it worked - after 2 seconds the guards were stumbling about in a comical fashion before falling asleep against the wall. I couldn't help but feel ashamed of them; they are very good knights put here to guard a sorcerer and yet they were drunk enough not to notice a sleeping potion - smoke? I don't know, we would be having words about this, in a different context obviously. I made my way down the stairs and to the bars of the cell._

_"Merlin" I hissed "Merlin wake up you idiot"_

_"Wha- what. Arthur? Why are you here?" he answered groggily - at least he was awake._

_"To redecorate" obviously sarcasm doesn't register at this time in the morning as he just gave me a confused look, I sighed_

_"To rescue you idiot! The guards are sleeping like logs, we can be out of here before anyone notices."_

_He shook himself awake and blinked at me._  
_"Arthur you can't leave - you can't be here. Give back the keys and go to bed, I'll be gone by sunrise."_

_"What? I can't stay here and you defiantly can't leave on your own!" I started to shout but one of the guards stirred so I turned it into a harsh whisper_

_"I am the prince you know - you can't tell me what to do."__He looked at me with pleading eyes  
_  
_"That's exactly why you have to stay, it's your destiny to become King and that won't happen if you're not here, I was going to leave tonight anyway." by the time he ended his eyes glistened with held in tears.  
_  
_"Oh" concealing how hurt I felt with anger. "If you were going to leave why didn't you do it straight away?"  
_  
_"Don't be like this, if you'd had come after me you'd never be King then magic would always be banned" he looked like a kicked puppy – I struggled to stay sounding angry  
_  
_"What? You thought I wouldn't look of you disappeared without a trace __the day before you were supposed to be executed?"  
_  
_"I was going to tell you - there just wasn't time. Please, don't get involved - I'm going to a Druid camp and while they'll except me..."  
_  
_"They won't allow a Pendragon in?" I guessed, once again hating assumptions about my title.  
_  
_"Yeah" he said lamely "Please go back Arthur - I'll contact you if I can"  
_  
**_I'm not happy with this plan  
_**  
_"Fine but only because your ridiculously stubborn" I ended with a smile so he knew I was joking - his face lit up  
_  
_"I just understand how much Camelot needs its arrogant Prince"  
_  
_"I am not arrogant!"  
_  
_"Of course not - Goodnight" he ended with emphasis. I nodded and returned to my room hoping he didn't muck things up. _

_-- End flashback -- _

LPOV

I'm not sure what's worse - trekking through those godforsaken forests with Roran the chief druid's words weighing down on me - or here, nervously waiting for the Kings response. He's been pacing up and down for the last ten minutes listening to various advisors and knights voice their opinions. At the moment just over half wish to storm the forest and "eradicate any possible threat" as they put it. However Arthur and Gaius are both arguing for the meeting and they seem to be getting through. God I hope he listens to them, the look on Roran's face as he spoke is clear in my mind as soon as I close my eyes. They were like tunnels - he knows what will happen if Uther decides to go to war.

"Sir Leon, do you believe you could find the camp again?" Uther spoke impatiently

"Um No sir. My route there and back were completely different, it's almost like the forest moves to conceal it." he nodded

"Do you believe they could overpower us?" _think Leon, think of a way to discourage him without seeming a coward. umm..... _**(A.N I know this doesn't suit his personality completely but he's really concerned for his family)**_  
_  
"Unfortunately yes, while they seem to be fewer in number if word spread of an attack on Camelot I'm sure others would come to their aid. Also their people can kill more than 1 person at a time and I suspect they possess greater medicines than us" I had no idea about the medicine bit and while I don't like lying to my King, to save my family I'll do anything.

He finally stopped pacing and sat down on his throne, head in hands.

"We will meet with the Druids" a murmured protest began "How**EVER**" he said raising his voice to silence the crowd

"We will double the guard - they will come to Camelot and if anything is suspicious they will be killed. That is **FINAL**"

I breathed a sigh of relief as people filed out of the chamber. I looked around to see Prince Arthur doing the same - he shot me a smile and mouthed.

"Thanks" - _thanks?_ - He must know what's at stake as much as I.

_I hope this goes to plan..._

"Leon!" King Uther motioned me forward "Ride as fast as you can to the camp and tell them we agree, also specify..."

_I really hope this works out._

* * *

**Reviews are like um... something really good :) Please keep reviewing!  
Did you like Leons section?  
****and I apoligise for the kind of weird emotional flashback scene - is was harder to write than I expected. Does anyone have any tips for those sorts of scenes?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is Merlin's return to Camelot. Sorry if its not as Merlin/Arthur dramatic as you thought but there are reasons... :)**

* * *

**APOV  
**  
_**--Flashback--**_

_I breathed a sigh of relief as the alarm bells rung, if Merlin had (as he promised) left before sunrise he had several hours between him and the search parties. For the first time in 4 days I could relax; Merlin was out of Camelot and it was unlikely anyone would find him - and even if they did he could use magic to escape._

**_--Two Months Later -- _**

"_You are a traitor to you're kingdom and you King, I have made it very clear that ALL magic is forbidden and yet here you are! Another of my subjects practicing sorcery. You are hereby sentenced to be burned at the stake at sunrise."_

"_Please sir I didn't -"_

"_Take him away"_

_I sat, glued to my chair while all this was happening, father had been arresting a least 1 person every week for 'sorcery'. He was obsessed, in the beginning I tried to defend them but it only got him more frustrated and ended me in the stocks for a day. Now all I can do is watch and bite my tongue – if he suspected I was against him Camelot may never see an end to his tyranny. _

_Morgana was obviously having a harder time at controlling her temper – her knuckles were white as she gripped the side of her chair. One day she is going to explode, I hope she can control it; she's the only one keeping me sane. I couldn't bear to lose another friend. _

_**--End Flashback--**_

**MPOV  
**  
It's just how I remember it. The busy streets are almost their own world, oblivious to anything else. Except now as I walk through people glare. I did expect this, we knew our presence would not be welcome in Camelot but it still hurt to see old friends disowning you.

Roran, Eve and I had arrived the day before but camped in the forests outside - masking our location with magic. Not a particularly hard spell, but tiring.

I was ecstatic to be back but terrified of why we were here. The mix of both emotions made me feel ill.

**APOV  
**  
I stared around the courtyard at the assembling guards. Did father really think that they could stop a group of sorcerers? Not that I'm going to say anything, I'm not going to let my father have the option of actually capturing these magicians, especially since they came here at their own risk to negotiate a truce.

I felt my father tense up, _sigh_, he was going to rant

"I told you they wouldn't come – their promises are as false as their beliefs". I kept calm, we had differing views on the subject and an argument wouldn't help the situation.

"We haven't been waiting very long father, we should stay a little longer before destroying any hope of a peaceful solution,"

He glared "**Five** minutes"

**MPOV  
**  
"Are you sure you're ok with this? We could turn back now and no-one would know." Eve whispered, she didn't look round, she seemed to be documenting every person we walked past.

"I'm fine, it's not like he'll get anywhere near me" I replied giving her an uneasy smile; while I was confident in Eve I was dreading Uther's reaction, maybe I should have stayed behind...  
Eve nudged me when I nearly walked into someone - breaking my train of thought.

Looking around now I noticed Eve was getting more glares than I was, not surprising really a woman walking around in tight trousers and a t-shirt suggested entirely the wrong thing, but it was practical for her talents.

"Eve, keep to the shadows and watch us. Only intervene if you are **certain **we are in danger or I call for you of my own free will." Roran's voice was strong but I could see the fear in his eyes. Eve nodded before slipping into a side alley and vanishing into the crowd.

**APOV  
**  
What!? Why? Merlin you idiot you're going to get yourself killed...

"Guards!"

Don't be stupid father he can do magi -

"I thought you weren't meant to attack people you summoned to your City?" The man (presumably sorcerer) next to Merlin stated. Father raised his hand to stop the Guards.  
_Please don't offend them.  
_  
"My apologies, but I did not realise you were going to bring a _'criminal'_ he spat the word "Into my kingdom" Merlin looked terrified.

The tension was tangible, I couldn't look away from the mans face – this is where it could all go horribly wro-

"By you laws Uther, I too am I criminal and it will do you no good to arrest me or Merlin" _Good answer_; father can't be seen to start the war in front of all these people but I better take over: father's getting less rational everyday and I reckon he'd happily disown me if he thought I was a sorcerer. I need him to trust me or Camelot will never have a just, (sane) King.

Of course no harm will come to you ..."

"Roran"

"Roran or Merlin while we are discussing a treaty" I shot father a meaningful look which he _seemed_ to understand.

**MPOV  
**  
The courtyard was silent as we rounded the corner. As I looked up at Uther, his face seemed to change into 3 different shades of red before he shouted

"Guards!"

Ha, look at Uther's face. It's the first time I'd seen him speechless, Roran chose exactly the right thing to say.  
However my happiness subsided quickly as he spat the word "criminal" at me, oh god I shouldn't have come, my presence might ruin everything we came here for… _Focus_

My eyes drifted to the surrounding guards - and Arthur. It had been so long, too long since we last joked around - spoke - even communicated. I try to catch his eye but he seems too concerned with the conversation.

As I study the castle more I notice Morgana's missing? Surely the Uther would want her here to 'show off' like he normally does.

_"Concentrate Merlin!"_ Eve hissed in my mind _"You are the ones in the most danger - don't miss anything"_When I looked back at the group Uther and Arthur were having a whispered argument - Arthur seemed to have won.

"Sorry"

"It's fine, it's just it'll be harder for me to protect you once you're inside so you need to be careful"

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind"

"We will show you to your chambers now" Uther's irritation was clear - I wonder what they had agreed?

**-- 10 Minutes later--  
**  
Arthur pulled me off down a corridor as Roran was taken into his room. I followed him in silence. He seemed withdrawn; there was more caution in his eyes than I had ever seen before. We ended up just outside Gaius's quarters.

"I thought you might appreciate a familiar face and your old room," he said with a small smile.

"I - uh - thank you!" I stammered before hugging him. He half-laughed but didn't hug back and broke away very quickly. **(A/N: I know this is a bit OOC but Arthur misses Merlin and because he can't joke around like normal he allows the hug)**

_What was wrong?  
_  
"It took a lot to make father let you back in here - please don't do anything stupid." he joked uneasily "Seriously though, don't get yourself hurt. Father got even more paranoid about magic after you left and it will only take a small mistake for him to condemn you and everyone else. Trust me no-one is safe"

_Does he mean Morgana?_

"You should see Gaius he's really missed you." He said as he turned and walked away

"Oh and Gwen might throttle you with a hug so beware!" he called over his shoulder laughing.

"Thanks for the heads up" I muttered.

Why did he leave so quickly? - and I swear he's deliberately not talking about Morgana...

_"Eve? Could you do something for me? "_

* * *

_**So what do you think? Reviews are loved 3  
Any POV preferences for the next chapters?  
Any thoughts? - anything really :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took me so long! - I had planned it up until here and had no idea what to do.  
Next there will be:  
- A meeting to discuss the truce (expect lots of shouting)  
- Gwen's POV  
(suggestions are welcome)**

* * *

**Morgana's POV  
**  
**- Flashback -**

_How dare he! This man has done nothing wrong and yet our 'k__**ing**__' is sentencing him to death! Argh! I'm going to kill Uther one day.  
"Please my lord" the man begged "my family can't survive without my wages"  
"Well you should have thought of that before you engaged in sorcery." Uther smiled and laughed as if he had made the funniest joke in the world while the man sobbed on the floor. That Was It. I cannot allow this to happen. I look up from the broken man to see Arthur shoot me a pleading look. His face looked so concerned it shocked me out of my anger._

_I will endure this... Arthur has it far worse of than I and if he wants me to stay, I will._

_**- 2 months later -  
**__  
It was a woman today, not that I normally looked, all their faces blur together as I try to stay sane. But she stood out; she had two children clinging to her skirt eyes wide with fear. She was different. She had a family to protect and she looked Uther directly in the eyes as she was sentenced.  
"The crime is sorcery and the punishment is, as always, is death"  
"No!" I shouted before I realised what I was doing.  
"What did you say?" Uther's voice was slow and menacing. Arthur was shaking his head frantically, eyes wide. I'm sorry Arthur but I can't stand this anymore.  
"I said No. This woman has done nothing wrong and yet you condemn her. She has a family that will die without her"  
"How dare you speak to me like that! This woman has evidence against her and it is her fault what happens to her family" he sounded angry but fear flickered in his eyes.  
"No. It. Is. Not. This is on your hands Uther Pendragon, while your paranoia causes you to blow things out of proportion you cannot deny how many unnecessary deaths you have caused"  
His eyes hardened  
"They were not unnecessary. Go to your room and come out when you've learned some manners"  
"No! I'm not 9 anymore you can't tell me what to do!"  
"Guards" he called with a careless wave of his hand, dismissing any of the importance about what had been said in the last couple of minutes.  
I started to move towards him but Arthur got in the way.  
"Come on" he whispered "This won't help anyone"  
_**  
- End Flashback -  
**  
**MPOV**

I laid in my bed, but didn't try to sleep; every time I closed my eyes my head filled with images. I couldn't believe I was back -and no-one was hurt - I expected to wake back up at the camp just before we set off. It was nice to finally feel at home after months of travelling, surprisingly though I didn't feel at ease.

Something was wrong here: the guards were uneasy, Arthur was very withdrawn considering how bossy he had been when I left, and of course there was the fact that Morgana seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

Eve had searched the castle the night before and couldn't find her and all her clothing (as far as Eve could tell) was still in place. Also there was the fact that Gwen was still here - what is she doing if she's not tending Morgana? I'll have to ask her when I get the chance, it's like everyone knows something but their too afraid to speak...

* * *

"Merlin! Wake up!"

"Unrhh" I grunted in response, damn I must've fallen asleep. I sluggishly pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. I definitely hadn't missed that bed...

"You're going to be late."

I raced out the door pulling my shoes on. Gaius laughed

"Some things never change"

_"Merlin report to me immediately"_ _uh oh_. _Roran sounds really angry._"I gotta go Gaius"

I called over my shoulder before legging it out the door and straight to Roran's chambers. There were two guards outside looking absolutely terrified.

"Um... Can I go in?"

"YES YOU CAN" Roran shouted through the door making the guards jump, I pushed past them and into the room. Roran was pacing up and down muttering under his breath - his bed was unslept in and it was obvious only the desk had been used.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously - Roran was prone to taking his anger out on the wrong person.

"That _king _of yours had be barricaded in my room _all night!_"

"What? Why?"

"For my own safety apparantly, Arthur came a couple of minutes ago and apologised for his fathers behaviour, but stressed that he had _'no control over the situation'_"

I stuttered for a bit trying to find the words to calm him down - it would be no good having two angry negotiators but then Leon appeared.

"Your prescence is requested in the hall" he said bowing - _that should calm him down a bit. _Roran scowled but followed Leon anyway.

**UPOV**

*drum drum drum*  
*drum drum drum*

Argh! I feel so helpless - there are two sorcerers inside _my_ castle and yet I cannot do anything about it! Me, the King of Camelot cannot control who enters and leaves his own castle! Why did I let Arthur talk me into this, that boy needs a lesson or two about what's acceptable for a prince. At least I'll be able to take those bloody 'sorcerers' down a peg. I've spent all night thinking up the perfect plan...

Keep Awake.

I can't fall asleep; if I do I'll be at the mercy of all my enemies.

Must stay awake - I'll go find Gaius, get out in the fresh air

NO, wait stay inside the castle where it's definitely safe.

Need to stay awake, everyone's against me.

Arthur will turn against me soon

- I have to ... Be... Ready...

**(A/N At this point he slumps onto his desk and enters a fitful sleep)**

* * *

**Reviews are loved :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! hmm now I'm not sure what to say...  
Anyway I've skipped out a lot of the 'discussion' because I wasn't sure how to write - any advice?  
Sorry for how long this took but at the moment it seem to be exams. exams, exams... :)**

* * *

**MPOV**

**- Flashback-**

_It felt like I'd been running for years, the trees had blurred together in a dark green mass and if I didn't know better I would think I was running in circles. I collapsed against the nearest tree, lungs burning; where am I going to go! Sure I'd told Arthur there was a Druid camp but it was the only way he'd let me leave without him - honestly I didn't have a clue. I shut my eyes as the sun came up praying for an answer, but I have to be realistic. I muttered a quick spell in an attempt to conceal myself and fell asleep amongst the leaves._

_I woke with a start - a hand clamped over my mouth._  
_"Shhhh! Do you want to get caught?" a harsh voice whispered to me. I shook my head frantically still trying to get a good view of my capturer/friend? **Well I think he/she is trying to help me. **Voices wafted into the clearing_  
_"Did you see where she went?"_  
_"No - she must be a witch, only a witch would dare enter these woods"_  
_"You're right about that, they're bloomin' creepy"_  
_The voices got louder and a found myself pulled off the ground and behind some trees several feet away before I could even take a breath._  
_"Don't make a sound" she threatened and I felt a blade against my throat. **Well on the brightside now I know what she looks like **– she was slightly taller than me and slim (curvy). Her face was... Interesting, fairly pretty but with an intricate tattoo running down the left side. Her eyes were a sparkling green and seemed very bright against the black hair that framed her face, despite the majority of it being pulled back into a loose ponytail._

_The voices got quieter and after a few frozen minutes she pulled back examining me._  
_"Who are you and why are you here - you can't be local they're all afraid"_  
_"I - I - uh - I'm Merlin" I stammered shocked at her bluntness. "And I didn't mean to end up here, I wasn't really paying attention"_  
_"Hmmm" she closed her eyes as if she was meditating._  
_"It is nice to meet you Embrys; I haven't met another sorcerer in a long time" I just stared "Oh come on! Power like yours is recognizable any where and the prophecies are well known"_  
_"Oh... Wait! Prophecies?" **Just what I need**_  
_"Yeah, regarding you destiny and Camelot - speaking of which why aren't you there now?"_  
_"Uther... Um... Discovered my 'talents'"_  
_"And kicked you out! - That b******. I'm Eve by the way."_  
_"Nice to meet you" I said laughing "Why were they chasing you?"_  
_"Oh, I stole some stuff" she said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand._  
_"Some 'stuff'" I said sceptically_  
_"Yeah some stuff, not all of us find it so easy to hide our talents and thus can't make an honest living"_  
_"Sorry, sorry" I said quickly with my hands up, I did not want to offend the first person (possibly Druid) I met._  
_"It's fine. I'm assuming you need somewhere to stay? I know a Druid camp near here - it's where I was headed. Do you want to come?"_  
**_Wow this is such a personality change._**  
_"Um ok?" why not? - **And it actually fits in with what I told Arthur!**._

**- End Flashback-**

**APOV**

"We now call to order the first Sorcerer - Camelot meeting to discuss ending hostilities" called one of the court advisors. This is important; any side could ruin his at any time.

"It will start with the presentation of gifts from each side to show their good will"

_Who cares about this! Just get on with it!_ The advisor nodded to Roran, who looked a little irate - probably due to our 'discussion' this morning.

"We present the Orion Crystal, stolen from your forefather many years ago. It was only recently regained from its cursed hiding place – we hope it brings his land prosperity.  
My father looked amazed, and I had to admit I was to. That crystal was priceless and the stories say that the sorcerer who stole it used his own life force to hide and curse it.

"Thank you Roran, your gift is truly appreciated" I answered as my father still seemed to be in shock. I nudged him snapping him back to attention. He coughed

"And to you we present the Solstice dagger, it is claimed to have powerful magical properties and was confiscated during the great purge"

I could see father straining as he said this, he was highly against returning any magical artefact but it was the only way to convince them of our (or at least mine and Camelot's) good intentions. Merlin and Roran shared a look as it was passed over; maybe the dagger is more powerful than we thought? It is certainly possible, no knight of Camelot has ever managed to use it as anything more than a normal dagger but father still insisted it was locked away.

**- 2 hours later -**

"So you expect us to give up all our medical knowledge without anything in return?" Roran stated incredulously

To be honest I had to agree with him, the past 2 hours had been difficult and we hadn't even got to the major issues yet. Father was being increasingly frustrating, he was even objecting to the useful ideas.

I had managed to avoid total meltdown by persuading him to agree to some changes - like no longer encouraging the persecution of magic outside of Camelot. However Roran was getting annoyed - every time he tried to compromise father would point out all the benefits for the sorcerer's like they outweighed the ones for Camelot. We would have to break soon; father is going to have to see that the only way ensure a treaty is too stop executing sorcerers.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

**MPOV**

_The Solstice Dagger? _They obviously have no idea of its true power - Eve was going to have a field day when she saw this. The dagger could increase the holder's accuracy and you could store magic in it to use in times of need. It is said that it provides the holder with unique magical abilities that differ from person to person.

_"That is so mine"_

_"So you've finished scanning the castle then - and it's a priceless artefact Eve, you can't call dibs"_

_"Yeah, there is no sign of any danger - **or Morgana.** There's no one here to object to me having it "_

_"Me and Roran"_

_"No warriors"_

_"Yes that's true but Roran knows more about it than you"_

_"Please?"_

_"Ask Roran - later"_

_"Fine - spoil sport..."_

I fought not to smile, she was so childlike sometimes.

"For this to work there have to be compromises on both sides" Arthur said shooting Uther a 'look' "This treaty will bring to an end years of bloodshed and earn both parties respect throughout the land. Lets start with...

**- 2 hours later -**

"So you expect us to give up all our medical knowledge without anything in return?"

_Does he want this treaty to work or not!_ Uther plainly hates us and won't even compromise on the smallest detail. Arthur and Roran are get more and more irritable, Uther just can't see that this treaty won't work of he continues to execute sorcerers! We've worked so hard to get this chance and it's all coming to nothing... Arghh! I have to get out of here I'm going to break something if I have to listen to Uther any longer.

"Meeting adjourned" called one of the advisors.

I got out of there as soon as I could without being rude and leant on a wall of a nearby corridor. I ran my fingers through my hair. _What the hell is going on here?  
_  
"Merlin?" before I had I chance to reply Gwen throttled me with one of her hugs "What are you doing here - I knew some Druids had come to Camelot but I didn't expect you! Why didn't you see me earlier?" she ended accusingly

"I uh um" I was at a loss "I didn't have time sorry!" I flashed her a grin.  
"That's just like you, you've never got enough time... So what have you been up to we have to catch up!" she looked around suddenly "but later ok?"She hurried off leaving me dumbfounded.

**_What was that about?_**

**GPOV**

_I can't believe I did that! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Who knows who could have seen... _

_I'm sorry Merlin, I can't risk abandoning Arthur. I'm all he's got left._

* * *

**Constructive Critisim please! I've got a English GCSE coming up so any improvements to my writing will be very useful.  
Reviews pretty please? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

******Hey guys, thanks for your review :)  
I have offically finsihed all my exams for this year! Yey! This means I'll be able to update more often.  
Well enjoy.**

**I've just edited this chapter as I realized the section about the Druid encampment didn't fit in with the timeline. I hope you enjoy the edited version.**

******

* * *

**

Morgana's POV

**Flashback**

_I paced, like I had all of yesterday and the day before. How dare he! How dare he lock me up like this! In my own room! My temper flared as I thought of him, that disgusting vile little creature! Who holds our kingdom constantly on the edge of - a vase exploded next to me? What... How... Was that me? Thousands of thoughts and scenarios flashed through my head at a breakneck pace and I collapsed on to the bed.  
_  
_"Are you ok my lady?" called Gwen who rushed into the room and stared at the shards scattered all over the floor.  
_  
_"Yes, thank you Gwen but I have a bit of a headache" she raised an eyebrow but said nothing, cleaning up the mess quickly.  
_  
_"Would you like me to go and see Gaius?"  
_  
_"No thank you" I tried to give a re-assuring smile "I'm sure it will pass". She still looked concerned but curtsied and left the room._

Bless Gwen, I don't know what I would do without her. She's more than just a servant - she's my best friend. Without her I'm sure I would have killed Uther (or admittedly been outcast from Camelot) a long time ago. It's a shame Arthur took so long to realise this, or he and Merlin could have had so much longer together...

()()()()()()

_I was running, so fast, I could feel my lungs burning and legs aching. But it wasn't me, well it was but it was like I wasn't in control, as if someone had pre-ordered my body to act - I was just a passenger. It wasn't fast enough - I had to escape - they were catching up so fast. I turned a corner, skidding in the damp leaves - why was I barefoot? A new sound came, deep and menacing, continuously rumbling in the background. Too slow! I was too slow! And I was near collapse. I turned around to face them - who were they? In one last act of defiance, when a bright light appeared - It didn't seem to be coming from anywhere but I embraced it, any chance of escape._

()()()()()()

_I woke up screaming - the curtains caught alight and the few remaining vases shattered. Gwen jumped up and brought me some water before disposing of the shards of China covering my room. It had become routine - a week ago Gwen had witnessed one of my shattering anger bursts and I could finally talk to someone about them. It was such a relief to have someone else see what I saw - to prove I wasn't mad._

We had come to the conclusion that I must have some recessive magic in my body - only appearing in periods of great anger or stress. For a while it was manageable, I had to learn to control my temper around Uther (much harder than it sounds) but then the nightmares started. Every night was the same, so vivid so terrifying and so real. I had gone past the stage where I thought my dreams were the product of an  
_overactive imagination - but what did it mean?  
_  
_Gwen had finished her chores and I flashed an apologetic smile  
_  
_"Its fine milady. Was it the same?" I nodded still shaking at the memory "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Gai-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand.  
_  
_"I don't want anyone to know Gwen. It's hard enough to control with Uther's "I sneered the name "Visits coming more often - I don't want someone poking around in my brain too" I pleaded with my eyes.  
_  
_"If you're sure milady" she left the room.  
_  
_What am I going to do! If I stay cooped up in this room any longer I'll explode (maybe literally)._

_Someone HELP!_

**End Flashback**

**APOV**

I felt like banging my head against the castle walls. This is the third day of 'discussion' but nothing has been changed! Father is as stubborn with this as he is with Morgana. I sighed _Where are you Morgana!_ She disappeared months ago, but Uther refused to believe she was gone - her ordered her room to remain untouched apart from Gwen cleaning it everyday. Anyone who brought her up was slung in Jail or hung as a 'traitor'.

He gets more and more paranoid everyday but I can't just overthrow him, the advisors are benefitting greatly from his lack of sense and they're not going to throw away their new found power lightly...

Argh! I wish I could talk to Merlin, he always has a plan (or a sarcastic comment to cheer me up) but I can't. If I show any signs of 'treason' I'll lose my right for the crown...

This isn't productive. I've been staring out across the Kingdom from the battlements for hours, searching for a flicker of an idea, something to restore peace to Camelot.

Someone appeared behind me, so I turned already drawing my sword. To my surprise it was met and the clan of metal echoed around the battlements. An even bigger surprise was when I realised it was a women - not any women but the one who had killed my men! I drew back ready to attack again, she didn't look concerned.

"Why Are You Here?" I spoke evenly but my voice was rich with contempt; I wouldn't need much encouraging to attack her. She just smiled

"To deliver a message as always, Merlin understands that you can't talk to him but says if you need to you should put the message on your window sill before you go to bed - he'll get it" I was confused

"That simple? Why are you speaking for Merlin? He would never trust a Murderer like you" Once again my anger was greeted with a cool smile it said 'you're so childish but you don't know it'

"Merlin had to grow up one day - you can't help who saves you or you grow to trust" Just like me and Merlin...

I turned to reply but she was gone, what is it with dramatic exits?

"Prince Arthur!" a knight called "Your father has summoned you!" I sighed - what this time? - And jogged slowly back down the stairs.

**- Months ago at the Druid Encampment -**

_"Mordred what you are suggesting is ridiculous! We cannot attack Camelot now, a war will cause great losses on both sides - losses that we cannot afford. I understand your anger but we cannot act so rashley on the basis of one person on the inside who **may** help." Roran put his head in his hands. Mordred was exceptionally powerful but acted without thought, one day he would be an amazing druid - but not today._

_"We can't just ignore her! Imagine you being trapped under Uther's glare for your whole life. She will help us but we have to help her first." Mordred's glare was intense._

_"The answer is NO Mordred. She will find us in her own way." With one last look of disgust Mordred stormed out if the tent and walked and walked deep into the forest, trying to put the maximum distance between him and the useless druids._

_After several minutes of walking he sank onto a fallen tree dredging his mind for ideas. He huffed in frustration._

_"Why so angry young one?" Came a soft voice from behind him. He whirled round creating a small flame between his fingers. He was shocked to come face-to-face with a beautiful women, one who obviously felt no threat from his currently simple magic. "Relax, I mean you now harm Mordred" She smiled "I understand how it is to be stuck powerless to act"_

_Mordred didn't question her knowledge of his name or his frustration, he had come across far stranger things in his life and he was aware his annoyance must be fairly clear on his face._

_"Why does it concern you?" _

_"I want to help you, I have personal reasons for aiding Morgana's release but we both strive for the same goal." She seemed so calm and sure of herself._

_"What do you want from me?" She laughed, it was a beautiful sound and seemed so natural in the forest. But he was still wary appearances can change in seconds._

_"I don't want anything from you Mordred expect your co-operation" she smiled again "I'm a preistess Mordred, I was taught by people who breathed the old religion, I can give you so much more than these petty magicans" she waved her hand as if casting them away "Join me and we can both have what we truly want" _

_He considered for a moment before taking her hand and disappearing into the forest._

**UPOV**

Arthur seemed distant today - is he plotting something. He must be. I'm his father he would never be so withdrawn if he wasn't.

What is he plotting?  
Does he still trust Merlin?  
Yes!  
That's it! He still trusts that traitor.  
No.  
Maybe he's bewitched?  
Or merely a fool.  
A test! A  
test to decide how loyal he is.  
But what?  
A trap!  
He will not leave me even if he is a traitor - Morgana didn't so he won't.

_If he completes the task he stays - if he doesn't he stays. But I will know the nature of my son._

_

* * *

_

**How was that? I'm mostly making this up as I go along so while I have some ideas I'm open to new ideas - any ideas for Uther's trap?**

**I love all reviews especially constructive critisism! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, I wasn't sure how to continue.**

**I have discovered one thing though - I am rubbish a writing slash... **  
**So while I will do an emotional ending soon it won't be very heavy on the Arthur/Merlin stuff though of course it will be there. **

**Sorry again!**

**

* * *

**

**Morgana's POV**

**Flashback**

_Gwen rushed in pale and sobbing_

"_What's wrong Gwen?" I asked rushing to her side trying to calm her down_

"_Uther… Uther's going to kill a child…"_

"_What? He wouldn't – He CAN'T! I won't let him!" She looked at me face still full of despair. "Wait this can't be happening – Uther's insane but the advisors aren't and Arthur would not let a child be murdered"_

"_No one knows about him… the child is in the dungeon… I only found out because I was taking food to the prisoners" She looked at me pleading, tears pouring down her face "We have to help him, he's only 10, he said he has no family."_

"_We will Gwen, we will. What is his name?"_

"_Mordred" I collapsed._

**- That evening -**

_I entered the Dungeon and passed the sleeping guards, Gwen had given them a sleeping draught earlier on. I looked at their sleeping faces – how could they not wonder about the child sleeping the cell? How could they not care why he was there?_

_Then I saw him, curled up on the stone floor and anger overwhelmed my system. Uther Pendragon I Will Kill You once this child is safe._

"_Mordred" I whispered "Mordred wake up"_

_He shifted and shock covered his face when he saw me_

"_Lady Morgana?" He seemed so confused._

"_Yes, it's me! I've come to get you out of here!"_

"_She said you would come but I wasn't sure" I stopped_

"_Who said I would come?"_

"_I did sister" I turned around to face a woman with flowing blond hair._

"_I do not know you, you are no sister of mine" But it wasn't quite true, I recognised her. Like a picture being seen through fog – I couldn't focus on it._

"_But you know me" she replied as if she read my mind "I am a Priestess Morgana, and your sister, I can teach you how to control your abilities because they are mirrors of my own"_

"_If you are a Priestess then how come you left Mordred in this cell? Don't you care for your own?" I sneered at her trying to hide my confusion with anger._

"_You had to find him yourself Morgana. I sent Mordred to here to offer you a chance to escape but he was captured in secret by some of Uther's men. I came to him as soon as a heard he was in trouble and we decided you needed to see this." She waved her hand at the dingy cell Mordred was confined in "To truly understand why we can help you and Camelot"_

"_If you are truly a Priestess you would have no love for Camelot, Why would you wish to help it?" She smiled at me as if we had know each other for years._

"_Because, my sister, we are bound together and I feel your love for this Kingdom as if it were my own. I have no desire for Camelot's destruction, only Uther's."_

_I looked down trying to figure out what was happening. She offered an escape – something I had been dreaming of for so long, but who knows what could happen once I left. Could I abandon Arthur and Gwen? And was she even telling the truth?_

"_Believe her Morgana" I heard Mordred in my mind and turned to face him. His face seemed so hopeful "More druids and innocent people are dying every day in secret. I have seen whole villages burnt to the ground, without you we cannot save them and bring about the downfall of Uther."_

_Suddenly noises came from the hall and Uther marched in face mad with anger._

"_Morgana step away from the cell" He spoke calmly as if speaking to someone with a knife. I didn't move "Morgana I know you can hear me, they've bewitched you – they'll take you away and use you as a hostage. Fight their spell!" How Dare He assume anything about me._

"_I am not bewitched Uther" I huffed in disgust "Imprisoning a child! You're a monster." His face turned to stone_

"_Guards!" They poured in – most looked shocked, looking from me to the boy in the prison. But some looked happy, filled with bloodlust. Arthur walked in behind Uther, pain evident across his face._

"_I'm sorry Arthur, I can't stay here anymore" I took one last look at him crying slightly then turned to the yet unnamed Priestess. "Can you get us out of here?"_

"_Of course I just had to wait for your permission" She spoke a quick phrase and we were surrounded by wind._

**Third Person POV**

_After they had gone an eerie silence echoed over the dungeons._

"_No one is to speak of this" Uther ordered "Anyone implying Morgana went of her own free will, will be arrested and hung for treason!" His voice resonated throughout the chamber "Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sire" came the unified response from everyone except Arthur who was still staring at the spot where Morgana had been moments before. Uther turned to him _

"_Do you understand?" The threat in his voice was not hidden, Arthur nodded, not looking at his father and walked away._

**End Flashback**

**APOV**

I walked in to the hall, no one was talking. Merlin and Roran were standing on my father's left side Roran looked angry while Merlin just looked tired. On his right was a peasant flanked by two guards.

"What's going on?" I said clearly voicing by thoughts.

"We have received reports that the druids are preparing to infiltrate Camelot" He spoke calmly. Something's wrong, if this had happened before he would be screaming and arranging double shifts for all the guards not taking with two of his 'enemies'.

"Where have these reports come from?" I tried to remain unbiased, If I bring up my view that that is very unlikely as Druids seem fairly peace –loving this could all end badly. Father nodded at the peasant.

"I-I saw these d-druids in the forest whilst h-hunting, they were t-talking 'bout the

p-peace treaty and how thing weren't going h-how they wan'ed them t-to." He looked at father who nodded for him to continue "I f-followed them cause they're outlaws in m-my village and I thought I c-could get some m-money for t-turnin' them in. They said some stuff 'bout coming to Camelot t-to make things g-go their w-way." He was visibly shaking and looked down as soon as he had finished his story.

"It seems as though the Druid haven't been very honest with us"

"We did not know of this plan Uther" Roran said visibly stressed

"So you have said several times, which is why I have decided to let you return to the Druid village to… resolve… this issue" Merlin's face flooded with relief and Roran nodded to himself "However, my son and two guards will accompany you"

_I will? Well at least he's not killing anyone…_ Roran looked shocked but seemed to agree with what my father had said.

"Who is coming with me?"

"Sir Leon and Sir Duncan" _Sir Duncan? He's fairly new… He's only been here since that Druid boy was captured._

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" Merlin looked at me as if he was trying to tell me something but my father was waiting so I nodded to the two knights to come with me and we left to prepare for tomorrow.

I returned to my room fairly exhausted, Sir Duncan would not shut up constantly asking questions. To be fair it's not his fault this is his first 'mission' but he should try to learn by watching sometimes. I walked over to my window to let some cool air into the room and found a scrap of paper it read:

_Arthur,_

_Where is Morgana? Her room seems to have been untouched for months and Gwen changes the subject whenever I bring it up. Please it's important._

_Merlin_

Obviously the communication works both ways…

I went to get a piece of paper then stopped. Why should I tell him? It was **his** fault father had got so paranoid about magic it was **his** fault Morgana left and I had to deal with Uther alone. Why did he have to go? I know he had magic but couldn't he have erased everyone's mind or something… Argh. If he thinks it's alright to leave and not send a word to his friends to make tell them he's okay then he can cope without knowing what happened to them while he was gone.

* * *

**Reviews and plot suggestions are treasured forever :)  
I promise To update again much much sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya, This ones a bit shorter than usual but I wanted to do an 'update' on Morgana :)  
Hope you enjoy it. ****

* * *

**

**Morgana's POV**

_I was running, so fast, I could feel my lungs burning and legs aching._

It was a familiar sensation. This dream has plagued me for the last week almost every time I fall asleep, even Morgause's bracelet couldn't keep it out.

_It wasn't fast enough - I had to escape - they were catching up so fast. I turned a corner, skidding in the damp leaves._

After a while I was able to step back from the dream – not get swept up in all the emotions and adrenaline, which allowed me to get a better grasp of what was going on.  
_  
I was barefoot?_  
_  
_I examined the damp, torn dress I was wearing again to see if I could recognize it, but as before I couldn't_._

A new sound came, deep and menacing, continuously rumbling in the background. Too slow! I was too slow!

The sound was definitely made by an animal much larger than a horse. But in the dream I was so convinced there were people after me…  
_  
And I was near collapse. I turned around to face them. In one last act of defiance, when a bright light appeared - It didn't seem to be coming from anywhere but I embraced it, any chance of escape._

I sat up, heart pounding. I got out of bed and made my way over to the sink. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape the swirl of fear and desperation that overcame me at the end of the dream.

"Morgause?" I called quietly and she appeared by my side.  
"Are the dreams getting worse my sister?" I still couldn't quite grasp that Morgause was my sister, even after all that she'd told me, but her concern was comforting and made me feel slightly more relaxed.  
"No, but I don't know how longer I can cope. I feel constantly tired but afraid to sleep!" I sobbed into her shoulder the stress of the situation overwhelming me.  
"Maybe we should stop the lessons for a while? They will only sap at your strength." "No!" She was teaching me how to funnel my power into useful energy rather than painful outbursts when I lost control. "I can't stop now, I'm improving so much!" She looked uncomfortable but nodded.  
"We will go to the Druid camp tomorrow and see if they have any idea how to help you sleep. They may not be as powerful as me but they are constantly searching for new medicines."

**Morgause's POV**

I left Morgana once she fell back to sleep, she would undoubtedly have the dream again but I needed to think. I walked to the top castle were we lived and stared out across the courtyard and into the breath-taking valley beyond. It was so quiet. When I first arrived here as a child it had been full of people trading, talking and living. Now it was empty, the flow of people had dwindled as the knowledge of the Old Magic did but I never expected it to cease. This castle acted as a constant reminder of what we had lost under Uther Pendragon's reign and what I would restore by any means possible.

Morgana's dream troubled me, never before had I heard of a dream foretelling something so far ahead, the fact it had got to the stage where she could separate her self from the rush of emotions was unsettling. Morgana's powers were immense perhaps greater than my own but they are far more integrated with her emotions than my own, meaning they were more difficult to control. This new found ability to detach herself from her dreams would require vast amounts of energy and if one day she subconsciously draws too much it would have devastating consequences. I wish… there are so many things I wish for, but the flicker of mistrust that flashes across Morgana's eyes when a make a decision hurts more than she could imagine. I wish my sister would trust me, so I can help her move forward.

"_What troubles you, Priestess?" _Mordred's voice whispered to my mind. I almost laughed; Mordred's wary respect of me had turned into a loyal if slightly strange concern for my well being.

"_Many things trouble me" _I replied _"My sister and I are travelling to the Druid encampment tomorrow, you are welcome to come but you presence may cause… difficulties."_

"_I will remain here then. How is Morgana? She seems distant in our conversations – Have I done anything wrong?" _I smiled, Mordred was mature beyond is years but still showed the worries of a child from time to time.

"_She is well" _I hesitated not sure if Morgana would appreciate me telling Mordred of her dreams _"She's just tired. She is trying so hard with her studies that I fear it sometimes overwhelms her – you have nothing to worry about." _He bowed to me and left, probably going to check on Morgana as she slept.

Once he had gone a laughed, their relationship was so bizarre, Mordred seemed to think her should protect her despite their age difference but Morgana was so sure she didn't need protecting and loved to mother him. I suppose in some ways he must see her as the mother he never had, which was good as it meant his loyalty was unwavering; I had trait I valued highly, so many of my superiors had come undone after misplaced trust.

A lone eagle flew over the pine trees in the forest and I found myself comparing me to it. I would never have the relationship with my sister that I desired and while I had an uneasy respect from the Druids I would never be accepted. The eagle swooped down below the horizon and returned into view seconds later clutching its prize. I used to think it was better to act alone and claim the whole reward. I could detach myself entirely from anyone I encountered but after seeing my sister for the first time and all that she has struggled through I craved a companion to talk to and share the joy of victory with.

* * *

**:( I didn't get any reviews since last time. anything is appreaciated espeacially constructive critisism.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next installment, Merlin and Arthur start to talk to each other more (which will be continued into the next chapter)  
I'm trying to work up to a more Merthur scene.  
THANK YOU to Fay of the Ink and the Paper who was the only person to review :( - I would like to know what the problem you see arising is.**

**Did you see Gwaine? Man was he hot *fans self*  
I'll get the next chapter up sooner I promise.**

Well here goes:

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

The walk through the forest was awkward, well for me anyway. The two knights were having an animated conversation about siege techniques, while Arthur, in a move I was certain was done to avoid me, was engaging Roran in a conversation about the magical hierarchies. I hadn't had a lot of time to talk to Arthur while in Camelot, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was annoyed at me. He had barely looked at me since we started the trek, I was trying not to think about it, but his rejection stung.

Whilst trying to distract myself my mind drifted back to when Uther had called us to the hall and asked if we 'thought he was some sort of fool', the adrenaline rush that hit me burned. The relief swept me away when I heard Uther wasn't going to execute us on the spot. Thinking back now, however, Uther seemed far too calm. From what I've heard from servants and guards when they didn't know I was there - Uther had been acting with increasing insanity for several months and this sudden act of sense had stunned many people. I don't believe Arthur would betray me or the magical community; however I didn't have the same confidence in Sir Leon and Sir Duncan. I made a mental note to keep an eye on their movements once we entered the camp.

A burst of laughter came from the knights and startled several birds us. It was only then when I noticed where we were.

"Roran" I called over my shoulder "Shouldn't we stop for the night?" he looked up from his conversation, studied the area and nodded quickly. Arthur shot him a querying look at his sudden agreement.

"It is a magical forest where all manner of creatures are kept, it would be safer to sleep here and cross in the morning when we are more prepared." Arthur nodded then seemed to realise something.

"Kept? Someone collects magical creatures?"

"Not exactly, our physicians use magic to draw them here" he held up his hand to cut off Arthur's outrage "They provide a deterrent to wandering travellers and most have some medical benefit. For example: Unicorns hair, if taken with permission, can be used to cure various poisons or mental ailments."

Arthur looked down, deep in thought and walked off just remembering to call  
"I'm going to hunt" over his shoulder. I considered going after him but Roran shook his head.

_"Eve will keep an eye on him"_ I nodded reluctantly.

As the knights cooked the rabbits Arthur had brought. I stared into the dense forest. I was very tense; it was so awkward between me and Arthur, not to mention the fact that he seemed more annoyed after the hunt than before. Eurgh! Why was he so annoyed at me?

I noticed the leaves covering the floor were quivering as I fumed so I took a deep breath and extended my mind, it was a trick Alexandria had taught me after I lost my temper once and accidently set fire to a tent using magic, I thought of nothing and just felt the life of everything around me. It was peaceful; I knew where every creature was from the knights behind me to the insects high above us in the trees. I stood there for what must have been quite a long time as Sir Leon came over and made me jump.

"Are you alright? You've been standing rigid for half an hour"

"Yes I'm fine"

I turned to face him and his eyes widened slightly as he saw my irises fade from gold to blue, but he recovered quickly.

"The food is ready" he said gesturing behind him, I turned to go over but he stopped me "I'm not usually one to give advice, but you should probably talk to Arthur. With Uther acting so..." he paused to consider his words "strange, he needs all the friends he can get" I nodded and he let me pass.

**APOV**

I knew what I was doing was childish, but I just wanted Merlin to realise what it felt like for me and all his friends in Camelot when he just left and sent no messages or anything for months.

Roran's words also got me thinking, if Unicorn hair could cure mental ailments. - could it also cure my father? It would be worth a try at least. It was nice to be hunting again, I hadn't been able to go in the last couple of months due to fear of what Uther would do while I was gone, but Gaius assured me before I left that he would keep an eye on my father. I wish I could go back to childhood and thinking my father was the best man in the world, despite his faults, but there is no going back. Has my father always been like this? Have I just been to ignorant to notice?

I distracted myself from those depressing thoughts by inspecting the forest floor closely for tracks - obviously the presence of magical creatures drove away any edible ones.

"Hmm, who'd of thought it, Prince Arthur in a strop" I knew the voice,

"What are you? Following me?" I turned to glare at the woman - Eve - as she smirked at me.

"I'm only here to ensure your safety, we couldn't have you meeting ith an 'unfortunate accident' on the journey"

"By stalking me?"

"Judging by what Merlin says you probably need twenty-four hour supervision to make sure no one assassinates you" she sounded mildly amused

"Merlin? What would Merlin know about assassination attempts?" she smirked again

"He knows everything, did you really think you were that lucky? That someone, or something happened to intervene every time someone tried to kill you?" When I struggled to come up with an answer she laughed.

"You really have no idea how much he did for you, while you twirled around your sword"

"I - am - good - with - a - sword!" Ok, although I could have picked a better point to pick up on I was fed up of her mocking me. I drew my sword "Lets see how good you are then?" I challenged.

"Fine" she drew a sword of her own and faced me "Let's make this more beneficial"

"Beneficial?" I said warily

"Yes. How about if I lose I'll stop bothering you - but if I win you have to stop being such a prat to Merlin"

"I'm not be-" she cut off my protest

"I don't care. Do we have an agreement?" I looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before shaking "Lets get this over with" she mumbled.

I lunged, she parried and it went on like that for several minutes. I was getting frustrated - she wasn't even trying to attack me!

"What's your problem? Weren't you ever taught to attack?" when she didn't respond I just got more irritable. I tried several more complex moves in a row but nothing could get past her defence. "What is the matter with you? Scared that if you try I'll beat you?" I sneered fed up with her seemingly unbothered attitude - it's no challenge fighting an emotionless robot. A couple of seconds after the words had left my mouth I found myself unarmed, on the floor with a sword at my throat.

"Wha- how- how did you do that?" she smiled a smug grin.

"Trade secrets I'm afraid and I believe you owe Merlin some answers" she said quickly before disappearing, leaving me to fume alone in the  
forest.

When I got back with my meagre find, I was still angry. How can she mock me like that! It's not my fault I don't know everything! Merlin must think I am so pathetic, not even able to defend myself… I scowled and searched for Merlin - he had turned away from the camp and was standing so still you would think he was a statue. Sigh, I suppose I should talk to him soon even though he had made no effort to talk to me. I stared into the fire and watched the flames dance around the rabbit the knights were cooking; I'll talk to him after we've eaten...

**Morgana's POV**

I inhaled deeply, I love coming to the Druid camp, it's so nice to be around more people than just Morgause and Mordred. The sights and smells here are so unique, I truly feel at home. Alexandria walks up to me and we embrace, she is my closest friend here and she always gives me the best advice.

"How was your journey?" she enquires politely.

"The same as always, now tell me what had been going on here?" she smiled at my predictability, I always want to know what happens, but it quickly turns to a scowl.

"That idiot Orion wants to march on Camelot" she huffs

"But that's just what he normally says - why is it so worrying?"

"We sent Roran, Merlin and Eve to Camelot several weeks ago to negotiate a truce between our two sides" she ignores my short gasp and  
continues "They have not sent any word to us since entering Camelot, the people are getting increasingly impatient"

"Merlin went back to Camelot? After what Uther did? Is he insane?" she shrugged

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, we can't afford any more losses" she turned away "I believe in Roran but I can't hold off Orion and his ever growing followers forever" I put my hand on her shoulder,

"I'll talk to Morgause, she may not be the most popular person but she holds sway with the more powerful sorcerers" she shot me a grateful  
look.  
_"__Sister?"_ I heard in my mind

"I've got to go Alexandria, but we need to catch up soon" she nodded and millions of thoughts flew through my head as I walked. I'd promised to talk to Morgause - but she hated Camelot almost as much as Orion. Merlin went back! The fool, I suppose it might have cheered Arthur up. My thoughts darkened as I thought of him, I felt so guilty for leaving but I couldn't stand Uther any longer - maybe one day I will get the chance to apologise.

**MPOV**

I had returned to my spot on the outside of camp once we had finished eating, Arthur said nothing throughout the entire meal, glaring into the fire. He seemed less annoyed though, and his face portrayed a look I knew well - determination. He had finally made his mind up.

"Merlin?" I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Arthur"

"We need to talk" I nodded and we walked towards the denser part of the forest.

Once we had got far enough away he stopped.

"How could you leave like that?" the hurt was clear in his voice.

"Do you think I wanted to? As far as I recall your father gave me very few options" How could he yell at me about that! It was leave or die...

"I don't mean that - I know you had to leave, but how was I meant to know you were ok? Everyone asked me about you, I hated to have to turn them away." I was stunned, I hadn't even thought about that...

"I'm sorry... I didn't think... I-" he cut me off

"And what's this about assassination attempts? How many times have you saved my life and just walked away?" he looked at me, voice full of betrayal "You must have thought I was such an idiot, having to save Prince Arthur all the time" he sneered

"It was never like that!" I was shocked, I would never think of him that way.

"How many times?" he growled at me

"I don't know" I said exasperated "I've lost count"

"All while I was calling you an idiot..." he seemed completely broken.

"Arthur - You are the bravest and noblest person I know, I never thought of you as weak" he leant against a tree, head in his hands

"I feel like such a fool" I put my arms around him still slightly shocked at the turn the conversation took. He leant his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry"

* * *

**Well thats it. Hope you liked it :)  
I only got 1 review after my last chapter :( - I hope this one will give you more to comment on.  
Any type of review is loved - especially constructive critisism!**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Yes I'm alive - sorry for the wait! Not so much Arthur/Merlinness in this chapter but there will be in the next :)**

**Thank you to:**

tkdprincess96  
Catindahat  
**  
32-star**

For your amazing reviews - I love you all.

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

Arthur and I walked in silence back to camp, I'm sure Roran noticed but he didn't comment. I can't believe Arthur thought I… thought he was a fool. I had done my best to convince him otherwise but he still thought it was true, it was in his eyes, occasional flashes of shame that he shouldn't be feeling… Maybe if we succeeded in completing the truce he would feel better.

****

**- The next morning -**

"Time to set off" Roran called, he started following a path I swear hadn't been there the night before,

_sigh_ it seemed the more I learned about magic the more there was to know… I caught up with Roran.

"We should send Eve ahead to warn them of our arrival" I whispered, he nodded

"It is already done"

"Oh" _Well now I feel stupid. _"How long till we arrive?"

"Half an hour" There was a sound to our left – a low rumble or growl? The knights drew their swords but Roran waved at them. "Your swords will be no use against a creature of old magic"

"Well that's just great" Sir Duncan muttered a bit louder than I think he meant to, he quickly looked down when he saw Sir Leon smirking at him. We continued walking slightly slower than before.

After five minutes there was a tremor in the air and Roran and I stopped.

"What's the matter?" Arthur hissed angrily

"Something is following us" I hissed back "A magical something" Arthur closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"What should we do?" he said after a moment. I looked at Roran; his eyes said it all _He doesn't know what it is!_ I had to force myself not to show any signs of panic.

"We should keep moving" Arthur nodded oblivious to the terror building inside of me.

"_Roran what are we going to do? How can you not know what it is – the Druids keep track of all animals in the forest!"_

"_We are going to keep moving and enquire once we get back to camp, most magical creatures won't attack with us here"_

"_Most?"_

He didn't reply.

**Morgana's POV**

A meeting had been called and all the druids (apart from those with children to look after) had to attend.

"We are here" Orion called silencing the chatter "To decide how we will proceed having not heard from Roran in weeks" he let this sink in. "I propose we go to Camelot, take the fight to _King Uther Pendragon_!" murmurs shot around the room.

"And I disagree" Alexandria called from the other side of the room " I still have faith in Roran even if you don't – we would know if something was wrong!" this caused more murmurs.

"_What will they decide sister?" _I asked Morgause, I preferred not to call her 'sister' it still seemed to weird for me, but it was the best way to get an honest answer.

"_Whatever they see fit, but do not fear sister. I know you still love Camelot in spite of its King – the druids take years making any decision, the city is in no immediate danger."_

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have not heard from Roran - we cannot assume he is ok! We all know of Uther's cruel and untrustworthy nature! All of you have suffered at his hands and yet when a chance to act comes along we cower behind hopes of a peaceful outcome, we all KNOW in our hearts that that will never happen. We should MARCH ON CAMELOT!" There was an outburst from the crowd, I couldn't tell what was support and what was outrage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A clear voice rang out over the masses.

"Eve!" cried Alexandria in delight. I turned and in the doorway was a woman, dressed as if she were about to compete in a tournament only without the armour, she held herself with such confidence in front of Orion's glare I felt instantly relieved – someone who could put him in his place.

"What are you doing here wretch" Orion spat

"Stopping you from making a stupid mistake, my dear" she smiled sweetly at him and laughed when his anger grew.

"This IS the right thing to do!" He shouted, face turning red.

"That is a matter of opinion, and you do not have he authority to make that decision. Roran will be here in thirty minutes to take the matter out of your hands and back to the pleasant world of sanity."

"Roran's alive?"

"Yes as is Merlin. They, plus Arthur Pendragon and two knights will be here shortly so please don't make me restrain you" she smirked again as Orion stuttered as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Meeting ended" Alexandria called and went to talk to the women – Eve I reminded myself, as everyone else streamed out.

"_We have an appointment with Maria sister" _I inwardly groaned, Maria was a healer for the Druids who seemed to be obsessed with my dreams, unfortunately her obsession was paying off and the dreams were decreasing in number… sigh I was going to have her fawning over me for and entire hour. _"You should be grateful, she is a gifted healer" _Morgause had obviously read what I was thinking from my face.

"_Very well" _

**-30 Minutes Later- APOV**

I was relieved when we got inside the borders of the Druid camp, Merlin and Roran had been edgy all the way here, I may not be a sorcerer but I know when I'm being lied to; that creature in the forest was a bigger threat than they were trying to let on. As we got further into town the mummers increased, people were whispering as we went past, pointing at Roran, Merlin but mostly at the coat of arms on my clothes. How these people must despise me… I wish there was someway I could show them I am not my father.

A woman rushed out of a nearby tent and embraced Roran

"Thank goodness you're here! Orion was trying to…" she trailed off as she looked at me "This is not a conversation for the middle of a street, follow me" she lead us into the tent she had just come from, it was surprisingly well furnished and warm, she caught my startled look "Just because we don't live in fancy castles does not mean we are savages Arthur Pendragon" she didn't seem annoyed, just mildly amused. She, Roran and Merlin sat down at the table in the centre so I followed suit as did the knights moments later.

"How are the talks going in Camelot? Is there a threat? Why have you returned so early?" she gushed out these questions so quickly I almost didn't catch them all.

"There is no immediate threat Alexandria, but we have heard some troubling things about the situation here. His face looked stern, as if he were a teacher telling off a child.

"… Orion… he was trying to organise an… army of sorts – a group of warriors willing to march on Camelot, he was using your absence and lack of contact as a base." Roran shook his head

"Was he successful in his aim?"

"No sir, Eve arrived just in time." Roran looked confused, as was I. If this Orion hadn't organised an army then what was the peasant my father based his acusations on talking about?

"I need to speak to Orion immediately" Roran looked her right in the eye and she nodded, I felt like I was missing some key piece of information. "Wait here, we will be back shortly" they left. Now I was deeply confused, Merlin noticed and flashed me a smug grin across the table.

"I don't know what your so happy about" I grumbled, he laughed

"It's nice to see you out of your depth, and I'm accepted here – I can truly be myself" His eyes flashed and the several flames separated themselves from the candles and danced in front of my eyes. Sir Duncan nearly fell of his chair in his haste to get back, but Leon seemed just as fascinated as I was.

"How are you doing that" he whispered afraid to disturb the moment "No spells or anything…"

"I'm a warlock; it just comes naturally to me. If it was a more complex task I would still need an incantation or phrase but the old magic – which is what my magic is based in – is connected closely to the elements, so manipulating fire isn't that hard" We sat there in silence watching the flames for a couple of minutes before something distracted Merlin outside and they flickered into nothing.

"What's the matter?"

"Something's going on – I'll be right back" before I could say anything he was gone.

I heard a squeal from outside and then, pushing back the entrance to the tent, was Morgana.

****

* * *

**Please fell free to point out any mistakes, (spelling or otherwise) and anything you liked.  
Review, Review, Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, Merry Christmas! and as promised there is some Arthur/Merliness in this chapter :)  
Sir Duncans POV is in the past for a bit and then finishes where the last chapter stopped. I know some people don't like that but I felt it was important to show his intentions.  
Thank you to:**

Momentshaveyou

Rach

Catindahhat

BibliophileBolyen

**For your reviews!**

Anyway enjoy...

**

* * *

****Sir Duncan's POV**

While talking with the other knight I watched Arthur, he was talking animatedly but it seemed forced. He was ignoring Merlin. This I hadn't expected... I assumed my task would be simple wait until Arthur attacks or hugs Merlin then report back to the King. But nothing happened, no large confrontation, nothing. I'd have to keep a close eye, I couldn't go back to the King empty handed.

**- Hours later -**

It's just not natural, bloody sorcerers. Merlin had been standing rigid for God knows how long and Roran was acting like it was normal. They both give me the creeps.

I keep hearing noises in the forest, but these aren't normal creatures - these are magical beasts! The Druids are keeping an army of magical creatures in the forest! It is a sure sign of their ill will towards Camelot - they're amassing secret forces, but Arthur after a short spell of disbelief just shrugged it off, as if it were normal. He's just as bad as the Druids.

Sir Leon went over to get Merlin as the food was ready. Argh! How can he act like what the little freak was doing was normal!

I ate in silence observing how Merlin's eyes shifted to Arthur every few seconds, watching as they slunk off into the forest when they thought all of us were preoccupied. Now was the time for the confrontation; I followed them and watched astounded as our PRINCE showed that his...um...loyalties lie with Merlin and the rest of his ilk.

Up until now I believed he would prove the King wrong, I had looked up to him throughout my training as I knew all the knights did... But now… No that doesn't matter. I have to get word to the King.

I was silent for the entire journey to the Druid settlement except for a brief spell of sarcasm when I learnt that magical beasts couldn't be killed by 'normal' weapons! They just shrugged it off! They have an ARMY of near immortal creatures and no one is doing anything! But how was I going to convey this to the King...

We entered a tent within the settlement after being glared at by every person we walked by. How dare they glare at me! I am an honourable knight of Camelot which is better than their kind. Merlin seemed elated, his eyes flashed and I leapt backwards prepared for an attack, but it was only a circus trick. He's just luring us in, waiting until we no longer see magic as a threat and then he'll strike.

**Morgana's POV**

I was hurrying away from Maria's tent, she had an uncanny ability to keep you talking to her for hours. I had a lot on my mind, with Roran's return everything should be fine but I had a feeling Orion wasn't the type to give up easily... _Sigh why can't things be simple?_ I've finally found somewhere that accepts me for me and it's on the edge of war! Also... Well, what was I going to say to Arthur! I had abandoned him, I couldn't just ignore him. What am I going to do...? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked straight into Morgause.

"Troubled sister?"

"Yes," she always knew when I was lying "What am I going to say to Arthur?"

"Forget him; you have no need for the_ Pendragon_"

"What! He has been my brother, there for me my entire life! I won't just FORGET HIM" the whole street turned to stare at my outburst.

"I suggest you heed my advice sister," Morgause hissed at me. Before I could reply the tent to our left burst open.

"Morgana!" I turned, and saw Merlin

"uh... Hi" I stammered out of shock. He turned to Morgause and nodded at her uneasily. She turned away, not bothering to hide her disgust.

"Arthur will want to see you!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of the tent before I had a chance to object.

**APOV**

"M - Morgana!" she's alive! She's fine! I pulled her into hug "You have no idea how much I've missed you" she just stared at me, her mouth was moving but no words came out "Morgana?" I queried, getting slightly worried.

"You're not mad at me?" she whispered.

"No? Should I be?"

"I abandoned you, I left you with Uther - I'm so sorry!" she gushed.

"It's fine. Honestly" I added at her disbelieving look "You had no reason to stay - I would have escaped if I could. I'm just so glad you're ok."

Merlin coughed, I turned to glare at him but he wasn't looking at me. "Escaped? What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell him?" Now they were both looking accusingly at me, _crap_.

"Uther wouldn't let anyone speak of you"

"Uther wasn't there when we were walking Arthur" Merlin countered "If you'd told me earlier I could have... I could have… Um" I looked at him triumphant

"You could have?" I smirked

"Shut up, you should have told me, we need all the information we can get" he was trying to stay angry but a smile played at the edge of his lips.

"If you had told him, I could have been here sooner which means you'd be finished telling everything Uther has done since I've left by now. But you didn't so you'd better start talking"

"What?"

"You heard me, every last detail of what Uther had done - and Gwen! Tell me how Gwen is" _oh no... I'm going to be here for hours_. Sir Leon pushed me into a chair laughing and I'd swear Morgana winked at Merlin.

"Well..."

**-Hours later-**

"and that about sums it all up" Morgans was silent, as if she were documenting everything, then suddenly stood up.

"Thank you, Arthur - there's somewhere I have to be" she spoke quickly and left before I could reply. Sir Duncan yawned

"Do you know where we can stay Merlin?" I asked snapping him out of his stupor

"Yes! Of course there's a couple of houses round the corner that have some space put aside for you" We followed Merlin round and dropped off the knights at one house before entering a slightly smaller one near the edge of the village. "There's a spare bed in the corner!" he called before disappearing into another room. I slumped onto the, well, box in the corner if the room and Merlin returned with blankets. He smirked at my expression "Sorry it's not as grand as you're used to but it's hard to buy furniture when you're a fugitive" he teased.

"Wait - this is your house!"

"Yes, well, mine and a friend but... It's not important. What's the matter? Surprised at my good taste?"

"No" I grinned "Surprised anyone likes you enough to share a house with you" I laughed as his expression but it was quickly muffled by flying blankets. "Hey! You can't do that - I'm a prince you know" I exclaimed pulling the linen off my face. He raised one eyebrow

"Sorry, your slight lapse in arrogance confused me - don't worry normality was quickly restored" I tackled him into a head lock

"What was that Merlin?"

"I said how fabulous your character is sire"

"That's better" I released him and he sat down beside me, leaning up against the wall with his eyes shut. I poked him "You can't fall asleep now, we finally have a chance to talk" He opened one eye  
"Nah, I prefer sleeping" and closed it again.

I smiled; it was so nice to just be able to relax. I could just be me, with no expectations; it felt like I was free. But it didn't work if I was on my own.  
So I kissed him, _that got Merlin's eyes open_. He put his arms round my shoulders and deepened it moving closer to me.

"That is something I could do without seeing" We broke apart, Eve was standing in the doorway trying not to laugh.  
"What are you doing here?" I growled

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing, but now it's pretty obvious."

"Eve's my housemate" Merlin spoke up, sounding completely at ease.

"Your housemate! She's a murderer!"

"So are you, technically"

"More importantly why does he have to stay here?" Eve butted in

"He needed somewhere to stay and we have a spare bed" Merlin answered calmly, I shot him an incredulous look.

"So you gave him mine?" _What?_ I shot up glaring at her. Merlin put his hand on my arm.

"She's joking" I looked at Eve and she smirked before dashing up the stairs. I collapsed back onto the bed.

"Why do you live in a house with her?"

"She's alright once you get to know her; she just likes pushing people's buttons, seeing how far she can go. People fascinate her." I put my hand on my forehead, this is ridiculous.  
"Get some sleep, you'll need it"

* * *

**So... what do you think? Like/dislike Morgana's reaction? I want any and all reactions :)  
Review, review, review :)**


End file.
